Ours
by Alex aka Numbuh 145362
Summary: She knows he and she could never be ours.
1. Ours?

**Title: **Ours

**Author: **Alex aka Numbuh 145362

**Author's Notes: **HEY! This is my second Big Time Rush Story! I wanted to right a Camille story again, because she is my most favorite girl character in Big Time Rush! So I started making a story, and this came up! I hope you all like it!

**Dedication:**Um, to whoever reads this! You guys are awesome!

**Summary:** She knows he and she could never be ours.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Big Time Rush… if I did, James would be mine!

* * *

The city is ours.

**Ours.**

For a glimpse of a second, Camille allowed herself to think of him and her becoming /o/u/r/s/.

A moment in time, she _believed_ it.

**He** .f.o.r.c.e.d. her too.

Finally when she had pretty much secured a boyfriend, **he** stepped in. Confronted her in his own way.

The boys enlisted her, for her acting skills, to be a part of their music video. Of course she agreed. But by the end, she wished she (hadn't).

It began with a rush of Old Spice and hair product, itching *s*l*o*w*l*y* closer to her. Hesitantly, skin brushed, and brushed, and brushed, until she was in **his** arms. Dancing with **him**.

**He** slipped his arm around her waist. **His** warm breath on her neck, softly whispering in her ear, "You deserve better than him." Sending shivers down her spine.

They moved their heads closer; she could almost taste his chapstick. Alas, it was not meant to-be.

One of his friends twirled him around, signaling for the rest of the choreography. Camille, backed up, unable to **f**a**t**h**o**m what she had almost d_o_n_e.

She quickly danced over to her almost boyfriend, avoiding **his** heated ^s^t^a^r^e^.

Once the screening of the video ended and she was cleared to stay, Camille !k!i!s!s!e!d! her almost boyfriend.

She knows now that **he** and she could never become ours. She loved her almost, [almost] boyfriend too {m|u|c|h}! Or did s?h?e?

* * *

Awh! Camille has an admirer! :D Should I make this into a two-shot? I have the second chapter written, but is it better left off as a one-shot? Please let me know!

Reviews make my world go round!

In God We Trust,

Alex


	2. His who?

**Title: **Ours

**Author: **Alex aka Numbuh 145362

**Author's Notes: **HEY! Here is finally my second chapter for my story, Ours. I hope you all like it!

**Dedication:**Um, to whoever reads this! You guys are awesome!

**Summary:** She knows he and she could never be ours.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Big Time Rush… if I did, James would be mine!

* * *

"Camille!"

She turned to see her almost, almost boyfriend hurrying over to her.

"Hey baby! What's up?" She asked, once he stopped in front of her. Pausing for a second, he leaned over trying to catches his breath.

"Have you seen my Animal Farm book? I need it for my report." He demanded, sweating bullets. Camille frowned.

"Calm down! I haven't, but I'll help you look for it!" He smiled, _not as dazzling as __**His**_. She mentally slapped herself. _Camille don't do this to yourself!_ She returns his smile, pushing the thoughts of **him** out of her mind.

"Thanks Camille!" He then rushed out of the lobby. She chuckled as she began searching for the misplaced item. She glanced under magazines, shook the cushions, peered in the lamps, dug out the potted plants, AND snuck her way to the other side of the counter… what she found that Mr. Bitters placed there, is better left unsaid.

After failing to find the book in the lobby, Camille decided to retrace the normal paths her almost, almost, almost boyfriend takes. Urging the elevator on, she made her way to the almost famous band's floor. When the doors finally open, she walks out, only to be pushed back in by **him**.

"What are you..." was all that she was able to say before it was physically impossible. He crushed his lips on hers. In seconds, their limbs were tangled up into one another. He pressed her up against the wall, lifting her up to his height. Camille grabbed on to his, _oh so perfect_, hair.

The two student did not even notice the elevator door had opened, until...

"Camille! I found my... James? What are you two doing?"

* * *

Wow, I'm really bad at writing kissing scenes! XD Hehe, I just love Jamille, don't you? ;) Should I write another chapter with Camille's almost, almost boyfriend's reaction? Thanks for the input!

I really needs some caffine!

In God We Trust,

Alex

P.S. (Caffine = Reviews = COKE!)


End file.
